


Christmas Caroling

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: Holiday 2k Prompts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Christmas Caroling, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Neji and Shikamaru go Christmas Caroling after a co-worker convinces Neji to come.





	Christmas Caroling

**Author's Note:**

> Yea it's the second of December and the beginning of Advent. I hope that you are all having a lovely Holiday season.

Christmas Caroling:

People didn’t just go Christmas caroling, that wasn’t something that normal people did. It just wasn’t, who wanted to stand outside in the cold and sing Christmas songs. You couldn’t even have hot cocoa, because obviously you were supposed to be singing Christmas songs. Neji didn’t know why anyone would put themselves into that kind of situation and yet he seemed to be walking right into one.

Really it wasn’t his fault, and he knew that Shikamaru was going to be so annoyed with him, but honestly, it wasn’t his fault. They were newly bonded, and no one had even met Shikamaru yet. He liked to keep it that way, he didn’t need anyone’s approval of his mate. No ones at all. Of course, he and Shikamaru had been planning on this mating for several months now, everything leading up to it had to be perfect. That didn’t mean that Neji wanted people to meet the man. He was his, and he didn’t want to share him with anyone. It would be bad enough with all the damn Omega’s in the office fawning over the man, he couldn’t bring him to work. And he would not bring him to any work-related parties.

With that in mind, he didn’t know what possessed him to agree to take Shikamaru with him to go Christmas caroling. Amanda had been pestering him for over a year now to show off this Alpha catch, the man that was able to tame him. He just couldn’t bring himself to do that, Amanda might try and take Shikamaru from him. And as stupid as that sounds he didn’t want to chance it. He didn’t want Shikamaru to realize what a mistake it was getting and bonding with an Omega that couldn’t really do what Omegas did.

He didn’t know how to cook, and he really hated cleaning, and on top of all that he was a Lawyer. A damn good one, but not a job that most Omega’s go into. Shikamaru had laughed good-heartedly when he found out that Neji couldn’t cook he had even chuckled with amusement at the fact that Neji didn’t like to clean. That didn’t mean he couldn’t, no his apartment was always clean. Now their place was spotless, apparently, Shikamaru was a little OCD when it came to cleaning. Neji wasn’t sure how due to fact that he thought Shikamaru was so damn lazy.

Turns out he isn’t lazy just does the simple things and loves cloud gazing and napping. Says it helps his brain, and he needs that brain, or he won’t be able to get that book he is working on publishing. So, in all Shikamaru is an amazing mate, he cleans and cooks and give’s Neji all the affection that he could ever want and need. He also has an amazing cock and can fuck the brains out of him, so bonus there. Still, Neji always worries that he will wake up one day and be through with Neji, so he doesn’t like to show him off. That all leads to him freaking out after the fact that he just agreed to go Christmas caroling and that he would bring Shikamaru with him.

The stress follows him throughout the day and all the way home, he can’t just go back and tell Amanda that ‘Hey something came up and we can’t come.’ She will know that is a lie in a heartbeat. So now here he is standing in front of their apartment door dreading the fact that he had to go in there and tell his mate that they must go Christmas caroling on Christmas Eve. He is so lost in that dread that he doesn’t even realize that the door opens and Shikamaru is talking to him. All he can feel is his hands clenching at his side as he works up the courage to tell his mate about their newly formed plans.

A hand gently rested on his arms pulling him in close, his face tucking into Shikamaru’s neck. The man’s scent was calm with a hint of worry. But even with that Neji felt himself relaxing almost instantly. His body shook from the stress that was building in his body all day. Tears started to slip down his cheeks and he couldn’t stop the sniffles from wracking his body.

Shikamaru walked them back into their apartment bringing them to the couch. He rubs Neji’s shoulders the whole time trying to get him to calm down. Once they are sitting on the couch Shikamaru pulls Neji back looking at his mate with a small smile. He kisses the tip of his nose.

“Alright love, what’s wrong?”

Neji huffed turning his eyes down, “I kinda made plans for us on Christmas Eve.”

Shikamaru hummed, “Well my mother had planned to have us over to for Christmas Eve dinner, she adores you. Always telling me how you made me such a respectful Alpha.”

Neji eyes widen, “I can cancel, I can…”

Shikamaru smiled softly and brushes his thumb against his cheek, “How about we do both, now what is the plans that you made? Hum.”

Neji sighed and turned his head away, “We are going Christmas caroling with some coworkers. Amanda really wants to meet you and she thought this would be a good way for that to happen.”

Shikamaru blinked a couple of times and then started chuckling, “Alright, we can do that, sounds like fun. I haven’t gone Christmas caroling since I was a child. I’m sure my mother would even like to join. You should ask Amanda if she can come along as well.”

Neji’s head snaps up almost cosmically fast, “You like Christmas caroling?”

Shikamaru hummed, “Yes, we use to do it all the time before my father died. We stopped going after he died. It’s a little weird to go just the two of us. Me and my mom.”

Neji nodded his head. He wasn’t all that comfortable about the whole ordeal but at least this was better. Shikamaru wouldn’t mind and Shikamaru’s mother could come with so no one would try to steal him away. Not at least in earshot of the man’s own mother. Shikamaru smiled softly at him and rubbed his back before kissing his cheek.

“That can’t be all that was bothering you.”

Neji huffed it wasn’t like Shikamaru to not be so damn observative. The man could see through anything, “I don’t want anyone to try and steal you away from me… or for you to realize you could have something better.”

Shikamaru chuckled as he stands up kissing the top of Neji’s head, “You know I don’t spend all day at home. If I didn’t want to be with you by now, I would have already left. No one is going to steal me away, I’m yours love. Now get cleaned up while I get the rest of dinner ready.”

Neji did as he was told leaving the worry in the dust. Shikamaru was with him and nothing would change that. In the days leading up to Christmas Eve. Amanda had been happy to allow Shikamaru’s mother to also come along. Quoting, ‘The more the merrier!’ She seemed very, very excited about it all. Neji wasn’t all that sure why. He could understand Shikamaru’s excitement, but everyone else seemed like a little much.

The day of Christmas Eve was spent in a busy little rush. Neji and Shikamaru were sure to bring all the bundles of clothing that they would need over to Shikamaru’s mothers’ home. Dinner was surprisingly nice. Not that Neji didn’t think that it would be, but the worry from the weeks before were starting to creep back up onto him. The hour before leaving to go caroling he spent in a nervous stutter.

He couldn’t help himself, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He himself didn’t like caroling, and now Neji was wondering if he could have been saved all the trouble if he and Shikamaru had just gone to a couple of the company parties. Hell, even the Holliday party that the law firm had thrown around the time that Amanda had asked.

Neji was now completely sure that if he had gone, he would have gotten out of going caroling. Shikamaru allowed him to pace up to fifteen minutes before they had to leave forcing him to get read and to stop fretting. Little kisses placed here and they so that he would be relaxed enough to try and sing.

It was colder out than Neji thought it would be when they finally arrived at the designated location. Neji thanked his lucky stars that they weren’t the last to arrive as well as not the first to arrive. He stands next to Shikamaru his head down pressed into Shikamaru’s shoulder. Amanda is the first to notice them.

“Oh my god Neji, why didn’t you tell me your Alpha was so hot! I would have forced you to let us meet sooner.”

Neji groaned and Shikamaru just smiled, “Hello, I’m Shikamaru, and you must be Amanda.”

Amanda’s eyes widen, and she takes Shikamaru’s outstretched hand with glee, “Neji has told me so much about you Amanda, it’s very nice to meet you.”

Her eyes scrunch into a soft glare, “Funny he never talks about you.”

Neji can feel himself shrinking back, he doesn’t want to be there anymore. He is hyper-aware that now everyone is looking at them. His heart rate jumps and his eyes flicker nervously between Amanda and a couple of his other co-workers. Shikamaru is making small talk with all of them. He doesn’t even seem to bat an eye, he even knows several of their names and doesn’t need them to introduce themselves.

Neji screws his eyes shut at the on the flood on emotion. He breath picks up and just as he thinks are going bad Shikamaru’s voice rounds on him. A soothing melody in his ear, “hey take a deep breath for me.”

Neji does as asked taking deep breaths with Shikamaru. The whole rest of the world starts to fade away finally after about ten minutes Neji has calmed down enough to notice that only Amanda is still standing with them.

She gives him an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry Neji, I didn’t realize that this would be so overwhelming for you. Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have been upset.”

Neji turns his face downward and bites his lip, “I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Amanda nodded her head in understanding, “Neji, your mental health is way more important. I’m sorry I won’t ask you to come to events like this ever again. But if you don’t mind, I and Tenten would love to have you and Shikamaru over for dinner some time.”

Neji’s head jolts up, “Tenten?”

Amanda smiles, “Yes my wife. I’ve told her all about you and she would love to meet you. She couldn’t make it tonight.”

Neji smiles softly, “Oh yeah I would like that.” He turns his head to towards Shikamaru and smiles softly looking at him as if in approval.

Shikamaru kisses the top of his head, “We would love to come over for Dinner sometime Amanda. But that will have to be tabled, it looks like it’s time to go.”

Amanda smiled brightly and turned to wave them along to join the group. For the next couple of hours, Neji and Shikamaru went around singing with Neji’s coworkers. It was still quite cold and Neji didn’t know why he decided to do it, but in the end, he was glad. He finally introduced his loving mate to the people he was working with. Something that he was afraid of for a long time. Shikamaru stayed faithful the whole time and Neji realized the one person that he was sure Shikamaru would leave him for already had someone that loved them at home.

Neji loved Amanda, she was a good lawyer as well and so very, very friendly. He often sang her praise to Shikamaru. But now he didn’t feel trapped anymore. It would be nice to have some friends and Amanda would be the start of that. Christmas caroling had been good for him and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
